Medical devices operate for therapeutic and/or diagnostic uses such as peristaltic pumps which may be used to infuse medicines into a vein, blood pressure monitors which may monitor a patient's blood pressure and heart rate, electrical thermometers which may measure a patient's body temperature and many more.
A medical device may be used in a hospital, doctor or nurse's office or other medical treatment centers. Medical devices may also be used at patient's homes or personal environments.
Medical devices may be sought for example if they are misplaced, lost, for inventory purposes, when the medical device needs to be updated and more.